Server computer systems, such as compact rack servers, typically include cables which are routed from front sub-boards (e.g., bezel sub-boards) to main system board. Compact 2U rack servers, for example, often have a row of fans disposed between the front bezel sub-boards and the main system board which obstructs the routing of the cables.
A prior solution for routing cables from the front bezel sub-boards to a connector on the main system board includes squeezing cables through a side wall of a fan holder and a wall of a chassis. This traditional solution uses a thin space, often only a 5 mm gap, between the fan holder side wall and the chassis wall to run the cables through. However, not all cables can be routed in this manner to the connectors on the main system board, as there are typically other large components obstructing the cables' route.
Traditional routing solutions have limited the placement locations of components on the main system board, resulted in longer cables and aggravated servicing of compact rack servers. Other potential solutions, such as relocating the main system board cable connectors, are constrained by other compact rack server features, such as system partitioning and component signal trace length integrity. It is desirable that the cable routing be simple and easy for rack server manufacturing assembly, as well as for rack server repair or servicing.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.